Looking For Memories
Looking For Memories is the eleventh episode of Infinite Stratos 2. Synopsis Cecilia, Houki, Laura and Charlotte are playing card games to know who among them will be with Ichika in the field trip. Ichika takes out a camera which makes Charlotte ask if it's his and he answers yes. That camera is for him to take pictures of them so they can remember it. When they arrived in the inn, Yamada asks them to group up so that they can do things freely for a while and Chifuyu tells them that they must meet in Dusk in the spring water temple. Ichika arrives in the inn and Yamada meets him and tells him that there's a luggage delivered for him. Looking at him, Kanzashi asks if there is something wrong and then he tells her that he had no idea that he is going to receive a luggage which suddenly moves then and Tatenashi shows up from it. Being surprised, Kanzashi pushes Tatenashi back into the luggage which both she and Ichika throws into the van and sends her back, but both of them are oblivious that Tatenashi is still there even if they sent the luggage back. Cecilia is seen by Ichika and takes a picture, and Cecilia misunderstands that she is the one being taken a picture of, but actually it was the background which Ichika took a picture of which then makes her angry. Suddenly Honne calls him and asks him to take a picture of her and her friends which makes the others ask Ichika to take a picture of them too. Charlotte meets with Ichika who's getting the lens cap from the gap and then she presents herself to help him, and as she get the lens cap from the gap her panties is being shown which makes Ichika flustered. Charlotte gets the lens cap and gives it to him and then he tells her that he saw it and then Charlotte says that she'll forgive him if he comes with her a little which he agrees to. Lingyin is praying to the gods to make Ichika notice her a bit then Cecilia comes and they meet making both of them hide what they've brought. While they were making excuses for themselves they suddenly heard Laura who is there saying that she hopes that the gods bless her with children. Ichika and Charlotte meets up with the three of them which makes the Cecilia and Lingyin angry and asks if Charlotte is stealing a march on him. Seeing them angry, Ichika says that they shouldn't be too angry since he heard that people get wrinkles when they get angry too much and he isn't having a date with Charlotte. He tells them that they should enjoy themselves right now since they all came there together which makes the four of them angry and after they ran after him. Yamada asks Chifuyu if there's something wrong and she answers that the academy is attacked in a few times and asks her to watch the students so that they can enjoy the trip. After shaking the girls off, Ichika then meets Kanzashi who's chasing Honne. Ichika asks what's with her clothes and she tells him that everyone recommended it to her so she rented it and then Ichika compliments her, but the four soon catches up and attacks him which makes him carry Kanzashi and run away, but they quickly collided with a cart where Houki rode. Houki then asks what is he doing when he fell and sees Kanzashi. Ichika and the girls are seen eating some sweets, so they forgave him. While on the bridge, Ichika reminisces about his past then Houki comes and mentions about a thicket of bamboo which makes Ichika propose that they look at it. Ichika and Houki is walking and then when Ichika presents to take a picture of both of Houki, Squall shows up presenting to take a picture of them and after taking their picture Squall bids farewell while saying Ichika's name. This confuses the two because neither recall Ichika telling Squall his name. At the spring water temple, Ichika took a picture of Chifuyu which makes her say 'well done. You just took a picture of a woman without her permission' and then asks for a copy. Charlotte comes to him and asks to look at the picture he took that day and then Cecilia shows up too and looks at it which makes the others want to look at them too which makes the camera to be thrown away. Ichika says that he'll get it and while retrieving meets Madoka who summons her new IS, the Black Knight. Cecilia is worrying for Ichika so she she sets out to find Ichika, but is stopped and asked by Houki who then accompanies her. Everyone notices that Ichika, Cecilia and Houki aren't in the train and sees of a light then Chifuyu say to Yamada to go back to the inn without her, but the train doors suddenly close. Tatenashi confronts Squall in the top of a building and then Squall attacks Tatenashi. The train suddenly moves without control and Chifuyu asks Yamada to call for reinforcements. While finding Ichika, Cecilia and Houki is attacked by Autumn. Ichika asks what Madoka is aiming for and she tells him that she's aiming to kill Chifuyu and fires at Ichika. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Cecilia Alcott *Laura Bodewig *Houki Shinonono *Charlotte Dunois *Yamada Maya *Chifuyu Orimura *Kanzashi Sarashiki *Tatenashi Sarashiki *Honne Nohotoke *Lingyin Huang *Squall Meusel *Madoka Orimura *Autumn 'Quotes' Quotes will be updated when available. 'Trivia' Category:Infinite Stratos 2 Episodes